Indonesia's Special Holiday
by Pensil Awesome
Summary: Ketika Indonesia diberi liburan oleh Bosnya, apa yang akan Indonesia lakukan?  I'm newbie in here.. R&R Please?


**Indonesia's Special Vacation**

**A/N: My First Fict. Don't like, Dom't Read...  
**

Rated: T

Genre: General

Main chara: Nederlands, OC FemNesia

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

The Story and OC © Para senpai penghuni fandom Hetalia Indonesia

Di suatu tempat di Indonesia, terlihat seseorang berpakaian kebaya, tersenyum riang.. Mungkin tersenyum terlalu lebar, orang-orang aja tak tahu apa dia masih waras atau tidak. Wanita itu pun mengangkat tangannya lebar-lebar.. apa dia sedang syuting iklan Rex*na? bukan, apa dia berhasil nangkep tikus yang menggigit uang miliknya dirumahnya? Bukan juga.. Yang benar itu…..

"Asyik! LIBURAN!" ujar sang personifikasi Negara kita,

Indonesia. Suara TOA nya yang terlalu keras dan bisa

mengalahkan teriakan Heronya Amerika dan teriakan Italia ketika

mau makan pasta, sukses membangunkan para wakil rakyat yang

sedang bermalas-malasan, padahal lagi ngadain rapat di gedung

DPR.

"Neng nesia, jangan teriak-teriak kenapa? Lagi ganggu orang tidur

aja." Ujar salah seorang anggota DPR.

"Nyet, mengganggu ya? Salah sendiri tidur pas rapat, katanya wakil

rakyat, tapi males. Kasian tuh rakyatnya." Ujar Nesia dengan

tajamnya. "Udah ah, gak usah marah kenapa,hawanya jadi panas

kan? Entar kalo ruangan ini jadi panas, nanti pada protes ke gue

buat minta pendingin ruangan tambahan buat ruangan ini, bisa

TEKOR GUEEE….!" oceh Nesia dengan lebay-nya.

"Maaf deh, neng Nesia, kami tak akan ketiduaran saat rapat lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong Bos-mu kemana?" Ujar anggota DPR tersebut.

"Cari aja di ruangan kantornya… bos ada disitu kok, ya udah aku

pergi dulu ya… Kalian kerja yang benar. Awas kalo nggak.." ujar

Nesia sambil menodongkan bambu runcing kesayangannya.

"Ba…baik neng… kami akan bekerja dengan baik…" ujar para

anggota DPR dengan gemetar. Wow, gemetarnya sudah

melampaui trio Baltic jika sedang diintimidasi Russia.

"Hmmm… bagus deh kalau gitu. Aku pergi dulu ya… See You…~"

ujar Indonesia dengan (sok) Inggris-nya sambil berjalan keluar

Gedung DPR.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Indonesia tersenyum dan sambil membayangkan liburannya yang akan dirasakannya nanti. Ya, Indonesia memang mendapatkan jatah liburan dari Bos-nya.. Tapi itu pun juga ada syaratnya… Syaratnya adalah…

**-Flashback- **

Saat itu Indonesia sedang dalam pejalanan menuju kantor bos-nya. Indonesia yang memang punya penyakit malas itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal, kenapa hari minggu yang biasanya dia pakai untuk besantai (bisa disebut bemalas-malasan) terpaksa digunakannya untuk datang ke kantor bos-nya yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

"Bos kok tega amat… kepingin tidur sampai siang, malah disuruh

dateng ke kantornya Bos… hhaaahh… padahal hari ini aku pingin

baca doujin terbaru kiriman Jepang…" ujar Indonesia sambil

mendumel nggak jelas.

Sesampai di Istana Negara, Indonesia langsung bergegas ke ruangan bosnya. Ia takut kalau-kalau nanti Bos-nya marah, takut disuruh kerja bakti membersihkan Istana Negara yang luas itu. Setelah menemukan ruangan sang Bos, Indonesia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Bos-nya itu.

"Siang, Bos… ada angin apa bos memanggil saya kesini?" ujar

Indonesia sambil memainkan bambu runcingnya.

"ehm… begini, Karena kamu sudah bekerja keras beberapa bulan

belakangan ini, saya akan memberimu jatah libur selama 2

minggu.. tapi…-" ujar sang Bos, tetapi omongannya uadah keburu

dipotong oleh Indonesia.

"Tapi apa Bos?" ujar Indonesia yang memandang Bos-nya seolah

berkata cepat-katakan-biar-aku-cepat-pergi-dari-sini.

"Tapi, habis liburan jangan lupa kerjain tugasmu yang masih

menumpuk itu, ya" ujar Bos sambil menunjukkan gunungan

paperwork yang harus Indonesia kerjakan setelah liburan.

Sebenarnya Indonesia paling malas kalau disuruh ngerjain tumpukan-tumpukan paperwork yang tingginya hampir menyamai Gunung Jayawijaya itu. Tapi Ia juga tak mau melewatkan kesempatan berlibur yang jarang-jarang diberi oleh Bos-nya. Indonesia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Akhirnya Indonesia menerima jatah liburan dari bos-nya itu.

"emm… baiklah… aku mau ngambil jatah liburanku deh.." ujar

Indonesia riang sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Bos, pembicaraannya sudah selesai kan, Aku pergi dulu ya…" ujar

Indonesia sambil berjalan meninggalkan kantor Bos-nya itu.

**-Flashback End-**

**Normal POV**

"Emm… enaknya liburan kemana ya? Gue juga males kalau pergi

ke rumahnya Malay, entar rebut-ribut lagi sama Malon. Kalau ke

rumahnya England, gue juga males sama sconenya England

yang rasanya mirip arang itu. Masa' gue liburan di rumah orang

itu…" Pikir Indonesia sambil membayangkan wajah 'orang itu'.

Orang yang sudah menjajahnya 350 tahun lamanya itu.

"Masa' gue liburan ke rumahnya si kepala Tulip Nederland itu?"

ujar Indonesia yang dalam hati tak rela kalau liburannya Ia

habiskan di rumah ex motherlandnya itu. Walau Indonesia masih

kesal dengan Nederland, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Indonesia

masih menyimpan rasa cinta-coret-rindu kepadanya.

Tanpa berpikir ulang lagi, Indonesia mengambil hape dengan gantungan berbentuk Burung Garuda itu dari sakunya, terlihat tangannya sedang menekan-nekan nomer telepon mantan kompeninya itu. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar suara seseorang yang menjawab telepon Indonesia.

"Halo, dengan Nederland disini?"

"Oii… ini gue Nesia… Jangan bilang lo gak hafal sama suara

gue!" ujar Indonesia yang udah balik ke lo-gue mode.

"Nesia-chan~ Ada apa kamu telepon aku? Apakah kau rindu

padaku?" ujar Nederland dengan gombalnya.

*takkk* dan kepala Nederland pun sukses tepar sesaat akibat

pukulan bambu runcing Indonesia dari jarak jauh.

"Lho gak usah ngomong gombal deh… gak pantes… lama-lama

kau semakin mirip France aja." ujar Indonesia dengan kasarnya.

"To the point aja deh, Gue mau liburan ke rumahmu sekarang,

entar jemput gue di bandara.." ujar Indonesia

"Kamu mau ke rumahku? Baiklah ku jemput kamu entar di

bandara" ujar Nederlands yang merasa senang akan rencana

Indonesia itu.

"Umm… sebelumnya makasih udah memperbolehkanku berlibur di

rumahmu…" ujar Indonesia malu-malu.

"Sama-sama, Nesia… aku juga seneng kalau kau berkunjung ke

tempatku… ya sudah, telponnya kututup dulu ya… see you Nesia"

ujar Nederlands sambil menutup telponnya.

"See you too, Nethere…" gumam Indonesia sambil menutup

hapenya. "Yosh, si kepala Tulip itu udah setuju kalau aku ke

rumahnya, mendingan gue siap-siap dan berangkat." Ujar

Indonesia yang tak sabar untuk memulai liburannya.

(Kita skip perjalanan Indonesia ke rumahnya Nederlands.)

**Amsterdam, Nederlands.**

"Nesia~ Apa kabar…?" ujar Nederlands sambil menghampiri

Indonesia dengan lebaynya.

"Umm, baik-baik kok… eh, anterin aku jalan-jalan ke wilayahmu

ya…" ujar Indonesia dengan semangat '45

"Boleh.. boleh.. tapi kamu menginap dulu di rumahku. Besok baru

kita mulai jalan-jalan." ujar Nederland antusias.

"Emmm… Baiklah, kau kan tuan rumahnya, hehehe…" ujar

Indonesia setuju

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah mantan motherland-nya itu, Indonesia bernostalgia tentang masa lalu Indonesia. Diam-diam tersimpan rasa rindu Indonesia kepada Nederland, ingin rasanya Ia bisa bersama Nederland, menjalin suatu hubungan istimewa dengannya. Tetapi, Indonesia kini telah menjadi sebuah Negara. Negara yang bebas akan penjajah. Menjadi Negara yang bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa campur tangan siapapun, termasuk Nederland.

Keesokan harinya, Indonesia diajak Nederland untuk berkunjung ke

pabrik keju miliknya. Di sana Ia melihat langsung proses pembuatan keju.

"Ternyata membuat keju itu susah ya, menghabiskan banyak waktu

dan tenaga juga" oceh Indonesia sambil memakan keju pembarian

Nederland.

"Hehehe… oleh karena itu keju di tempatku terkenal lezat dan

menghasilkan devisa sendiri di negaraku." ujar Nederland

"Tapi ekspor hasil tambang dan hasil hutan di wilayahku juga gak

kalah besar lho…" ujar Indonesia sambil membanggakan diri.

"Masih lebih menguntungkan hasil eksporku dong" ujar Nederland

gak mau kalah.

"Aku.."

"Akuuu"

"Akuuuuu"

"Akuuuuuuu!"

"….."

"Kenapa Nesia? Merasa kalah denganku ya?" ujar Nederland

*TUUKK*BLETAAAKKK*

Akhirnya kegiatan adu mulut itu berakhir dengan Nederland yang

tepar karena dipukul sama bambu runcing milik Indonesia.

Tak terasa, dua minggu telah berlalu dan saat bagi Indonesia untuk kembali ke negaranya. Sebelum Indonesia memasuki pesawat, Nederland memberikan sesuatu pada Indonesia.

"Indonesia, ini oleh-oleh dariku" ujar Nederland sambil memberikan buket bunga Tulip pada Indonesia.

"Mmm… terima kasih Nethere…" ujar Indonesia sambil memaggil

Nederland dengan nama kecilnya. Nederland sendiri juga kaget akan hal itu. "Dan ini ucapan terima kasihku karena udah dibolehin berlibur di tempatmu." Ujar Indonesia sambil memberikan kain batik buatannya sendiri.

"Wow, kain yang bagus, karyamu selalu indah, Indonesia. Err.. seperti kecantikan yang ada pada dirimu… Kecantikan ddari dalam dan luar dirimu." ujar Nederland sambil blushing-ria. Indonesia menjadi blushing karenanya.

"uhm… Kau bisa saja mengatakan hal yang indah seperti itu…" ujar Indonesia malu. Kemudian…

*cup* Saat itu juga Indonesia mencium pipi Nederland dan membuat kedua wajah mereka seperti kepiting rebus.

"I love you, Nesia…" ucap Nederland

"I love you too, Nederland" balas Indonesia. Dan mereka pun saling memeluk satu sama lain, meluapkan rasa cinta yang masih disimpan mereka walaupun mereka dulu sering berperang.

"Umm.. Nethere, aku pulang dulu deh, tugas dari bosku udah menumpuk dirumahku." Ujar Indonesia

"Baiklah, aku juga takut entar kamu dimarahiun sama Bosmu lagi. Oh ya, salam buat adik-adikmu aja deh.

"Ok, aku pulang dulu ya… See you!" ujar Indonesia sambil berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya.

"See you too, Nesia" ucap Nederland sambil melihat sosok Indonesia dari kejauhan. Seulas senyum mengembang dari bibir seorang Nederland. Ia pun berkata pelan,

"Perasaanku padamu takkan hilang ditelan waktu"

**Sementara di dalam Pesawat…**

"Kenapa liburanku cuma sebentar sih? Mana tugas segunung dari Bos sudah menunggu di rumah… Pokoknya aku harus minta sama Bos, biar liburanku dipanjangin jadi satu bulan." Omel Indonesia. Terpaksa sesampainya di rumahnya nanti Ia harus mengancam adik-adiknya agar ikut membantunya mengerjakan gunungan paperwork dari Bosnya itu.

"Tapi, liburanku kali ini walaupun terasa singkat, tapi liburan kali ini adalah liburan terindah yang takkan kulupakan. Ternyata aku memang mencintaimu, Nederland" ujar Indonesia sambil melihat langit biru dari jendela pesawat.

**A special holiday, isn't it?**

**-OWARI-**


End file.
